Everlasting Love
by Dragons Spitfire
Summary: An intense romance fic. Secretly in love, Draco and Hermione go to war on opposite sides of battle. Longing for one another's kiss, their story is one of lust and passion, and the events leading up to such love. Rated for Sex,abuse,language,violence. R&R!
1. Introduction

Everlasting

**DragonsSpitfire**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story of Harry Potter, only the plot of this fic.

**Rated**: M

**A/N: This story, for those of you who have read my other fics, is pretty much the exact opposite. My other fics build up to a romance, whereas this one starts off with a bang. I am trying many different approaches to my fics, and this is for the reason that everyone has different tastes, and everyone likes different plot types.**

**I am going to start this one off based on the future of the actual fic, and then I am going to flash back to explain the reasoning behind the first chapter.**

**Read and Review, and enjoy!**

Chapter One

Simple Introduction

Draco moved close to her, his eyes silvery pools of lust and compassion. His warm yet pale hands caressed against the smalls of her back. His golden Slytherin body was pushed against hers, sending violent chills down her spine. How she longed to touch those luscious lips and feel his warm body rested atop of hers, strong arms holding her in an embrace of passion.

A year ago, if you had approached her on the subject of ever coming near Malfoy with less then a 12-foot poll, Hermione Granger would have snorted hysterically. Now, a year after her graduation from Hogwarts, a year filled with turmoil and death, there she was, stroking his elegant blond hair in her fingertips.

The feeling of his hot breath on her neck was almost too much to take, as he pulled her into a tight embrace, as though he would never let her go. She whimpered quietly in his ear, letting her eyes fall closed and taking in the beautiful sent of his chest. His body warmed her and soothed her. Then she felt him breath in against her ear, and his lips parted to say to her in a soft whisper,

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."

She shivered once more, a tingling feeling making its way from her toes and between her legs. She tightened her hold around his broad shoulders, her eyes filling with watery tears. She never wanted to let go.

Nothing could take Draco Malfoy away from her.

During the year before, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had endured war, pain, and death. They had fought on the opposite sides of the same endless battle, and yet somehow, against all the odds, they had ended up in each others arms, begging the other for comfort and forgiveness. Both living lives of never-ending malicious darkness, and both needing another to hold, they found each other.

Hermione took a very deep breath in, opening her eyes and pulling her face back slightly to meet his silver eyes, staring at her, making her insides melt and her heart race. He looked at her without words, and without the single bat of a blond eyelash.

She thought he was the most gorgeous person alive. He had the most perfect, full lips, and the firmest body. He had eyes that could melt through a wall, and the charm of no other. Over the years Hermione had watched the women swoon him, chase him around in hopes of a single solitary moment of attention from the Malfoy. She had always laughed at their feeble efforts, and watched as he turned every one of them down. She would not have guessed that she would be here with him now.

She pressed her lips against his softly, feeling a twinge all over as she did. His hot tongue ran along her bottom lip ever so gently, the sweet taste of him filled her mouth as he slipped it between both lips and played passionately. His grips around her tightened and he pushed his groin against hers softly, fingertips caressing her skin.

He pulled away, placing both of his rough hands on her cheek, smiling at her ever so small, and staring at her like she was the only human being on earth.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She replied, finally coming to her wits and finding the words to say what she was feeling.

His smile broadened at the sound of those words, and he pulled her once more into a kiss. Then once more he pulled away, eyes flickering over her face.

"Merlin Hermione, you make my knees weak." He whispered, his lips just a centimeter from hers as he spoke.

She felt herself blushing and grinning widely, not being able to control herself. She looked down in embarrassment, and to hide it. Draco placed his fingertips on her chin, lifting her face to look back into his eyes.

"I'm only being honest." He muttered, rubbing his nose against hers lovingly before taking her hand and kissing it gracefully. "I once thought I could control the way I feel about you, but I'm overcome with feelings I can't ignore. You are my poison, and my blessing all at the same time."

She let her eyes fall shut once more, as he held her tight.

"I can't believe the way I am behaving." He said to her. "There is a war going on out there, and yet I am in here with you, not able to rip myself from your arms. I just can't bring myself to face the thought of losing you out there."

Hermione felt her eyes burning with tears, as he stroked her face. He made her feel warm and gave her hope. She knew that they must go join their friends. Though they fought on opposite sides, they both had their obligations. While standing there embraced in his arms, she wished that things could have turned out differently. She wished that the world didn't have to be filled with such cruel intentions and plots. The love of her life, sucked into all these cruel intentions, would be lost to her forever in this battle.

If the Dark Lord won, she would lose him to Azkaban or death.

If the Order and Auror's won, she would die, and lose him then as well.

She thought this would be the last time she would ever see him, and his beautiful eyes.

No one knew of their secret relationship, though she wanted to shout it out to the world. She knew her friends would never agree, and that they would never understand her. That day however, would not come anyway, for today was the day that she forever lost the love of her short life, Draco Malfoy.

"You be careful out there." She whispered, a hot tear streaming down her face. She reached up and wiped it away swiftly, hearing Draco sniff in her ear as well. She had never seen him cry, and wondered if he was, his face buried in her shoulder.

"You too Hermione." He replied to her, pulling away and looking her in the face. She saw the water in the bottoms of his own eyes, and knew he was trying to hold back from letting go of a tear.

He forced a smile at her, soothing her instantly, and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"So, see you soon then?" Hermione asked, though the chance of that seemed incredibly distant and unlikely.

He nodded, forcing a smile back, as he leaned forwards and kissed her once more, keeping his eyes open this time, not missing a moment of looking at her beautiful face.

"You can count on it."

**A/N: This chapter is very short, because I am just setting the foundation. It is more of an introduction than a chapter. . . but hopefully you enjoyed it all the same! Please let me know if it is worth updating!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Chapter contains sexual content.**

**A/N: Hey all my lovely readers! Alright so, I have decided what the plan is. For this story, it is going to be more chapters, but smaller chapters. I have always posted my stories with quite large chapters and HEY why not try something different? They won't be so short you will be losing your marbles or anything lol, just not the 6000 word ones I have in other fics.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me and makes my writing more enjoyable. I just wanted to express my gratitude to you all. . . and from now on if you would like me to respond to you in a review. . . please put three question marks at the end of the review, even if it is not a question, and I will respond either at the end of a chapter, or in a message.**

**Thanks guys, hope you enjoy! This chapter is a fun one! –snickers- **

Chapter Two

_One month earlier. _

"Draco!" Hermione screamed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the massive corridors of the now abandoned Malfoy Manor. She ran with her auburn hair trailing behind her, twisting around her neck. Her hazel eyes darted back and forth throughout the empty rooms, seeing nothing but old dusty furniture and chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. She clutched a piece of parchment tightly in her palm as she sprinted faster and faster.

"Draco!" She called again, her eyes burning with the wet sensation of tears as she searched desperately for any sign of him. "Draco! Gods Draco, please!"

She slowed down for a moment, hands rested on her slender hips as she attempted to catch her breath. Note of parchment at her side, she gasped and spluttered, sweat moistening her beautiful brow and her heart racing as though she had just completed a marathon.

"Fuck." She whimpered softly, running her nimble fingers through her smooth hair, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed and sucked for air. The fact that she had sworn out loud, which she never did, was proof of just how panicked she really was. She sniffed loudly, looking back down at the piece of parchment and reading it over for about the one hundredth time that day.

She looked around the empty house, which had been abandoned for almost a year. The Malfoys had gone into hiding after the graduation from Hogwarts, to protect themselves from the battle until the time came. Hermione had guessed that they were creating a plan somewhere, sneaking about just as the Order of the Phoenix had done.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, just as one dribbled down her chin and landed on the note she held, smudging some of Draco's neat and elegant hand writing. She wanted more then anything to find him, to stop him from what he was about to do. She whimpered slightly, never feeling so helpless as she did now.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The last few months I have spent with you, have been the best and happiest of my life. You have helped me see that not everything in life has to be tragic and unpleasant._

_However, there is something rather important that I failed to tell you, and I think you deserve to know the truth. My father and the remainder of the Death Eaters have been devising a plot, and the plot involves me. I find myself forced into this situation, and cannot stand the thought of fighting against the people I have grown up with any longer. I do not know what the plot consists of Hermione, or I would let you know right away. _

_This letter is my way of saying goodbye to you, for tonight I have reached my wits end, and can't stand to live this life of killing and evil a moment longer. I am to end my life Hermione, for the good of everyone. I will not have this world falling into darkness while its fate rests in my hands, that is just too much, even for a Malfoy to bear. Please understand this, and do not fret, for you will be with me one day where I will be waiting for you, I promise you that._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, leaving wet blobs on the letter and crumpling it in her hands. She had been too late, he was already dead, she was sure of it.

Draco had been hiding in the abandoned Malfoy Manor for almost a year, while his parents were in hiding with Voldemort. It was the place where he and Hermione had gone to clear their heads and be with each other in peace, without having to worry about being seen or heard. As Aurors and other members of the Ministry searched for Draco, she was mingling with him in his own house, concentrating on a childish romance rather then saving the world.

Then, the girl they called the brightest witch of the age, broke down. She collapsed to the floor, sweaty palms slapped against hard cold tile, tears pooling to the floor and gasps or air escaping from her shivering lips. Her beautiful face was pale and cold, and her arms shook violently.

Draco.

She shut her eyes tight and prayed that this was just a dream.

She had never had anything in her life she had loved or cherished so much, and the thought of losing him was unbearable. The taste of salt filled her mouth as she sucked in sobs, loud and ghostly, wailing, pathetic in the middle of the hall.

Then, as if a light switch had gone off in her smart and pretty head, she thought of something Draco had said to her.

"_The bathroom on the top floor is my favorite place to be. The bath is large as a pool, and it's the most comforting feeling. It's the only place I feel that I can relax and clear my head."_

She gasped, standing as quickly as she had fallen and sprinting towards the large carpeted staircase leading up to the second floor. She jumped them two at a time, feeling as though she was going to vomit from exhausting. From the top of the stairs she could see Draco's bedroom door, and she began to run faster.

_Oh, Please. Please let me be in time. _

She slipped slightly on the floor as she skidded into his massive oak door, and pushed it open violently.

No Draco.

She began to panic.

Then she saw steam rising from under the crevice in the bottom of the bathroom door.

Her heart skipped a very sudden beat.

"Draco!" She hollered, pushing the door open and stopping dead in her tracks at what she saw. "Oh no, Draco!"

The crimson color of blood stained the white tiles around her, running through the small cracks between them like straight rivers of fear. She followed the edge of one of the rivers, to the source.

There he was, sitting on the edge of the massive bath, fully clothed, as it filled with several different taps of warm soapy water. He was staring at the bubbles, his face twisted into an almost smirk as he did. He didn't look in pain as the blood pored from his wrists, making the water appear red. A long and sharp dagger, soaked in blood, sat beside him.

He must have been slowly going into shock, for he had not even noticed her.

She ran over to him quickly.

"Draco! Baby!"

She snatched up his face in both of her palms, turning his head to look at her as her tears began flowing steadily again. His eyes were empty and dead looking. She was beginning to panic at the amount of blood he had lost.

The thought of losing him was too much for her.

Sobbing hysterically, and trying to keep it together, she reached behind her and grabbed her wand from her robes, pointing it at the wrist of the boy she loved so much. She looked back at him, resting her hand on his cold forehead and massaging his hairline.

She forced a smile, sniffing violently.

"This is going to hurt." She said quietly, her voice hushed and minute.

Then, without another word, she whispered a healing spell under her breath, and a great blue light left her wand and sealed around Draco's wrists.

Suddenly, a great ear-splitting scream roared through the bathroom, so loud and so tear jerking, it made Hermione sob even harder.

Moments later, the wounds on his wrists were healed, and she was muttering a spell to replenish his blood supply, still sobbing uncontrollably.

He was coming to now, and he looked at her with eyes sparkling. He raised his hand up to her face, lowering his eyebrows and giving the notorious Malfoy glare, as though he had no idea what had just happened. Then, seeing her tears, he placed his other hand on her face as well, and scanned over her eyes gently.

Her tears did not stop falling as he looked at her, and she relaxed her arms, her breath still wild and deep.

His icy eyes pierced into her like knives, and she felt weak as he pressed his forehead to hers, running his hand through her hair.

"Shhh, Hermione," He whispered, as she continued to cry. "Please don't cry."

She sucked inwards, trying to grab the breath to speak.

"Y-you. . ." She paused, taking in another breath, her bottom lip quivering. "PRAT!"

He looked taken back by these words, as her eyes turned angry.

He attempted to soothe her by placing his large open palm on the back of her head, pulling her face right against his. Their eyes locked, and she felt helpless.

"Y-you, were going to just leave me!?" She gasped, inhaling loudly and wiping her tears as best she could. "Leave me alone!? I've found myself enchanted by everything you do, not being able to even imagine being without you anymore, and you were just going to give up!?"

"Shhh."

He kissed her elegantly on the forehead, continuing to stroke her hair with his free hand. "Hermione, please don't cry, not over me."

"Why s-shouldn't I!?" She hissed, pulling her face away lightly and scanning over his beautiful soft features, his face so filled with compassion she felt she would pass out. Her heart rate had begun to slow and her breath was now coming back. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and no one else. Please don't ever do that again."

He smiled ever so softly, tilting his head to one side, his gaze not leaving hers. Then without another word, he had pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The moment their lips touched, she was plunged into ecstasy. Her breath seized and she stiffened under his palms. Butterflies tickled the inner walls of her stomach as his fingertips caressed her chin, supporting her as he ran his hot tongue alone her lips.

She moaned softly, grabbing hold of his bloodstained robes with her hands and clutching them tightly. Then his tongue slid into her mouth, hot and sweet tasting, and she was lost for all eternity. A hot, wet sensation could be felt between her legs, instantly aroused at his touch, as his hand ran down her arm.

His breathing had magnified, sending hot wisps down her neck and collarbone, making warm shivers travel up her spine. His soft hair tickled her face, and his eyelashes rubbed against her skin.

Then she found herself being lowered onto the tile floor, with him atop of her. The feeling of his strong body against hers sent her falling into desire, and she was kissing him viscously, moaning and whimpering at every touch.

He reached down towards her robes and began sliding them off gently, without taking his eyes off of hers.

**A/N: Well it wasn't that short, but shorter then I am used to doing. Sorry about the cliff hanger I just couldn't resist. Besides, I really want to hear what you all think before continuing too far into this fic, because I am not sure it's worth it. There will be a very strong plot, no worries, this is just my opening treat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I hope all of you guys like drama, because here it comes! And I know that you might hate me for not continuing with that scene before, but I feel this story is not ready for the graphic scenes quite yet.**

**Well that's if you want them, I don't know because no one has said much.**

**DRAMA, drama drama. . . my personal fav.**

**AND as I said before, this story is different then my others. It's more laid back, less description, but hopefully just as entertaining. **

Chapter Three

_End of Flashback_

_Before the final battle_

"You be careful out there." She whispered, a hot tear streaming down her face. She reached up and wiped it away swiftly, hearing Draco sniff in her ear as well. She had never seen him cry, and wondered if he was, his face buried in her shoulder.

"You too Hermione." He replied to her, pulling away and looking her in the face. She saw the water in the bottoms of his own eyes, and knew he was trying to hold back from letting go of a tear.

He forced a smile at her, soothing her instantly, and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"So, see you soon then?" Hermione asked, though the chance of that seemed incredibly distant and unlikely.

He nodded, forcing a smile back, as he leaned forwards and kissed her once more, keeping his eyes open this time, not missing a moment of looking at her beautiful face.

"You can count on it."

"FUCKING HELL!"

Hermione spun around instantly at those words, her heart beating against her feverish heart when she heard them.

She turned and met the blue, cold eyes of Ronald Weasley, and her breath seized in her chest. There he was, standing along side Harry, both scanning over the two lovers in question and disbelief.

Hermione felt as though she was going to vomit. They had walked in on Draco holding her in a tight embrace, and kissing her lips gently. She wondered just how much more they had seen. She gulped, losing her ever so famous Hermione cool.

Draco removed his arms from around her slowly, a devilish smirk plastered to his pale face.

Hermione knew he would enjoy this greatly.

Ron was standing there, wand at the ready. His eyes were flicking back from Draco to Hermione, and back to Draco again, mouth gaping. Then he turned, and his blue orbs locked onto hers. She couldn't bring herself to continue looking at him, and she looked at the ground.

"Mione, what the bloody hell is going on here!?" Ron snarled, his face burning as it turned deep shade of pink. He looked as though he was about to explode. "Is this some kind of a joke!?"

She looked back up into his eyes, never blinking.

"Ron, I-"

"Don't!" Ron snapped, pointing one of his shaking fingers towards her.

Draco stepped forwards, drawing his wand and directing it towards Ron's face. Hermione let out a soft squeal, as Harry and Ron both drew there's as well. Hermione saw the rage in Draco's eyes, and it frightened her. She knew perfectly well what he was capable of.

"Don't you ever speak to her that way again!" Draco said coolly, as though trying to keep from sending curses towards the two.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Harry said sternly. "You're one to talk, you arrogant prat! Look at the way you've been speaking to her for the last eight years!"

"Shut the hell up Potter, before I turn you into something unpleasant!"

Hermione jumped forwards, throwing her arms out in front of the three wands and pushing them down with her hands. Her eyes were watering. She sent a cold glare towards Ron and Harry, her heart racing even faster as she stayed between Draco and her two best friends, crossing her arms.

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY PROTECTING THIS PRICK!?" Ron hollered, throwing his arms up in the air in fury. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERMIONE!?"

"Ron stop, you're being childish!" She hollered back, stepping towards him. He stepped backwards, as though she was and infectious disease.

"Don't come near me, you filthy little. . ." He trailed off, but she knew what he was about to say.

_Slut. _

A tear fell down her cheek, and she shook her head at him gently.

"Ronald, you disappoint me." She whispered. "I thought you, being my friend, would understand-"

"What is there to understand Hermione?" Harry asked her, his emerald eyes meeting hers and making her feel weak in remorse. "There isn't much worse you could have done, you're the disappointment in this situation."

Hermione felt a sharp pain stab into her heart. Harry, who was always so kind, had said the worst possible thing in the world.

She could see the utter disproval in his eyes.

He shook his head at her, looking towards the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron was looking towards her as though he could kill her and Draco both. "What the fuck have you done!? Does what happened between us mean absolutely nothing to you!?"

Draco snorted loudly, grinning wickidly.

Ron drew his wand once more, pushing Hermione out of his way as it dug into the Slytherin's chest.

"SHUT UP MALFOY! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU LOUSLY GOOD FOR NOTHING PRAT, I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU FUCKING STAND!"

"Ron! No!" Hermione called out, trying to lower his arms with hers hands, which were shaking violently.

Draco did not look distressed. He didn't even raise his wand to defend himself. He just stared into Ron's eyes menacingly, a malicious smirk plastered to his gorgeous face. He was so good at getting people even more angry then they already were.

"Go ahead. . . Weasley." He mumbled, crossing his arms and nodding towards the wand rested at his chest. "Let's see you back up these so called threats you spit from your filthy mouth."

He raised his blonde eyebrows, still smirking.

Ron roared at him in rage, digging his wand further into Draco's chest.

Still Draco did not flinch.

Then he laughed a cold and wicked laugh, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

_Oh Draco, please stop._

"Come on Weasley, it's not that hard, we are going to war moments from now anyway, might as well get it over and done with."

Ron continued pointing his wand at Draco's chest, infuriated.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"You've never killed anyone before, have you Weasley?" Draco continued. "The idea got your knickers in a bit of a twist, doesn't it?"

"SHUT UP MALFOY! SHUT UP!" Ron spat, raising his wand up to Draco's face. Draco didn't even flinch. "And I suppose you have killed someone, you lousy snake!?"

"That's what I am, a lousy snake Weasley, so kill me."

Ron's hand was shaking violently, but still he did not fire a spell.

Draco sighed, raising his hand, and pushing Ron's wand aside.

Once more he snorted in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought."

Then, walking over to Hermione, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes at this, she knew he was just trying to cause more trouble; he seemed to live for trouble.

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice now softer then before. "You didn't answer my question."

"She doesn't have to answer your bloody question, Weasley, it's none of your fucking business!"

Ron glared towards Draco, pointing his finger once more.

"You keep your mouth shut, Malfoy! It is my business!" He said, tuning back to look into Hermione's eyes. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She could not bring herself to look at him.

"Ron," She paused, taking a deep breath. "What we had was short, and was well over a year ago-"

"So you have no feelings then?" Ron asked her, his eyes hazy in frustration. "That's it?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who was also staring at her, face littered with utter disappointment.

She nodded softly, still watching Harry.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Ron had lost his wits again, and was once more red in the face and spitting.

"HE'S A FUCKING MALFOY, HERMIONE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND!?"

Suddenly, Harry reached over and grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Ron, stop, she's not worth it." He said kindly, trying to calm his friend. "Obviously she's found something better then the friends she's had through the worst of it all. Obviously we just aren't good enough."

Hermione began sobbing softly. For some reason, the sound of those words spoken from Harry's lips just killed her inside.

"Of course you are good enough." She muttered, looking at them both. "Please, you have to understand-"

"Sorry Hermione, we don't'." Harry said to her. "You spend all of your days at Hogwarts, spating back and forth with this. . . IDIOT. . . who made you cry in second year by calling you a mudblood, and now you are snogging him when it's time for us to charge into the battle. The battle that will determine the future of mankind. No, Hermione, I don't understand, I don't understand at all. I'm sorry, but this is just too much."

"Do you boys care nothing for me at all?" Hermione asked them, her eyes flashing back and forth between the two. "Do you care nothing for my happiness? If I am happy what does it matter? Just let me be happy for this one moment."

"WHY HERMIONE!?" Ron repeated, stomping his foot he was so angry. "WHY WAS I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!? WAS I SO BAD, THAT YOU HAD TO RESORT TO THIS CREATURE YOU CALL A MAN!? WHY COULDN'T I MAKE YOU HAPPY!?"

"RONALD!" She roared back to him, finally snapping.

He paused for a moment, as she collected her composure. She could feel Draco's grip around her tighten, she knew he wanted to fight Ron.

"He's not a creature, he's a human being," She continued, her voice calm. "And, it just so happens that I love him, so let it be!"

Ron went ghostly pale at the sound of those words.

Hermione once more felt as though she was going to vomit.

The red headed boy, who she had befriended eight years ago, for the first time since she had ever known him, was speechless.

He opened his mouth to speak, and yet nothing came out, until those three words did escape, sending haunting chills down her back.

His eyes turned to slits and he said, "I hate you. . . Hermione. I hate you."

And before she could get another word in, he had turned his back one her, and slipped away as fast as he had come.

Hermione looked over to Harry, her sobs louder now.

He just shook his head at her once more, and turned to follow Ron.

She and Draco's long kept secret was anything but a secret now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, hope you're not confused with the flashbacks and such. When I wrote Emerald Fire, everyone said they loved the flashbacks, so I'm trying to incorporate them into this story as well. LOVE YOU! R&R –wink-**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so for this story there is a lot of kind of bouncing around

**A/N: Ok so for this story there is a lot of kind of bouncing around. I'm not really honestly sure what part of the story I would like to cover first. In my head I'm thinking, "Well, should I just write about the final battle, tell everyone whether they live or die first, or should I flash back and explain why they are in love and write about the battle later?"**

**This is a time when the reviews would be the best, because I want to know what you guys want to read first. Do you want to know what happens in the final battle, or would you rather not know the gruesome details until after you've read about how they came to be so in love? **

**Please just, tell me what you think, cus I just don't know what you would rather have.**

Chapter Four

_One Year Before the Final Battle_

Hermione stood in her common room, the night before her very last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was poring rain over the grounds of the school, and the sky was dark. Crookshanks stood on the windowsill beside her, purring softly and nuzzling against her arm. She smiled warmly, stroking the cats head with her fingers.

Harry and Ron sat on the couches just behind her, but none of them were speaking. Ron fidgeted slightly, clearing his throat.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked her, as she continued to stare absent mindedly out the window. "You haven't said a word since dinner."

She turned around from the darkened window, forcing them a very small smile. Crookshanks jumped after her and followed her lovingly as she walked over to the couch and sat next to the red head. She looked at him, his eyes scanning over her filled with concern.

"I'm alright Ron." She replied quietly, placing her hand on his cheek and smiling at him. He turned very red in the face at her touch, and looked down at his hands, which were placed in his lap. "Just a little worried about the summer. I feel as though I'm going to be out of contact with the rest of the wizarding world while being away, and now that schools over I'm worried I won't be able to help in the fight to destroy the Dark Lord."

Ron watched her sympathetically.

"Hermione, you will always be there to help." He said softly. "You can come stay at the burrow, and that way you will always know what's happening."

She felt herself smiling brightly at this offer, and she jumped forward and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more then he had before, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I can't believe that school is finally over." Said Harry, stroking Headwig through the bars of her cage. "And now that the Dark Lord is on the loose and dangerous, I feel like I would be better off staying here. I don't think I should go to be an Auror right away, when there's such a threat out there. I think I should stay and help your father Ron, trying to figure out the Dark Lords whereabouts."

"We destroyed the horrcruxes, at least." Ron said, stretching as he yawned largely. "So we know if we can get to him, and kill him, he will be gone for good this time."

"With Dumbledore gone, how will we ever hope to succeed?" Said Hermione, her eyes watering slightly. "That stupid Malfoy, what a prat. I can't even believe he let those good for nothing Death Eaters in last year. You'd think deep down he would have some sort of a conscience."

"You heard what he said that night, when he coward from destroying Dumbledore." Said Harry. "I almost felt sorry for him, when he spoke of how they were going to kill his family. What would you do if they had your parents, Hermione?"

"Oh Harry, you aren't actually feeling sorry for Malfoy are you?" She asked him. "You can't possibly."

"Malfoy deserves to burn for what he did." Said Ron. "I don't care if he couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore, he still was the one who made it happen."

"Their family isn't all bad, Narcissa saved my life." Said Harry. "She told Voldemort I was dead when I wasn't."

"Yes Harry she did, because she wanted to get to her son." Said Hermione sharply. "It was nothing to do with doing it for the right reasons, she was just worried about Draco's safety, as would any mother."

"If she cared for her child she should have never got involved with the Dark Lord to begin with." Stated Ron, nuzzling against Hermione's face gently. "She would have never married that scum Lucius at all."

"I actually think she was forced into marriage, Ron." Said Hermione. "As are most of the purebloods in the wizarding society. What would you be willing to bet that Draco is betrothed to Pansy?"

Ron snorted.

"Now that makes me sorry for the ruddy kid." He mumbled.

Hermione laughed softly under her breath, agreeing with what Ron had said completely.

"The point is that you are much too soft Harry." Ron stated. "We all know that Malfoy is an arrogant sod, and that he deserves everything that he gets. I hope the Dark Lord ends up killing him for letting him down with the whole Dumbledore thing."

"Oh Ron, don't say that." Hermione squeaked, sitting up from where she had been against his shoulder and taking Crookshanks. "You know that you don't mean it. It's wrong for any person to die."

"I'd make an exception for Malfoy." Ron muttered.

The next day came with the same amount of dismal weather as the last, and the sky was even darker. Rain came down like a flood, hammering against the building as everyone packed up to leave the school. Every student there seemed fixed in a sort of a trans, scared for what was to happen.

Boarding the Hogwarts express had never been such a quiet experience, and everyone just sat down in their compartments without a word. Hermione Ron and Harry all walked with one another silently, Hermione in the lead. The loud laughter she could hear just ahead was so obvious and unnoticeable, that she couldn't help but look.

In the compartment they were passing, Malfoy sat with two girls on either side of him, Crabbe and Goyle on the opposite seats from them. They were all laughing hysterically, their smiles making Hermione feel an almost violent anger. Pansy and Millicent were both sitting incredibly close to the blonde Slytherin, their mouths whispering in his ears and a smirk on his face.

--

"Look at that little mudblood just glaring at us, as if she thinks she's better then us." Pansy said softly into his ear. Draco turned to see what she was talking about, catching the girls brown eyes staring towards him. He scowled in return, then turned back to his friends.

"Doesn't she remind you of something hideous?" Millicent cackled, laughing loudly and leaning up against Draco's shoulder. "Like an insect or some sort of a horse."

Draco smirked at this comment.

"Oh, she's just so grotesque." Pansy groaned, rolling her eyes and resting her head on Draco's opposite arm. "Like she should just crawl under a rock and die."

"Be patient Pansy." Said Draco, sneering as he said it. "She will be dead soon, just as all the other people who dare stand in our way."

The girls both giggled as he spoke. In some ways it made him feel sick, the fact that they were constantly trying to impress him. He was not sure why they were laughing, maybe just to keep his affection towards them strong. Then he felt Pansy place both of her hands onto his face, and pull him towards her. He was not sure that he wanted to kiss her, but he let her all the same. He heard Millicent gasp softly, pulling off of him in the seat. This made him laugh a little, as he pulled away from Pansy's cold lips.

Crabbe and Goyle looked slightly bitter over all the attention he was receiving. Then, without a word to him, Pansy had pulled herself on top of him, legs straddling his hips, her hands clutched to his tie, which she was pulling loose. He looked at her in confusion, as she leaned in to kiss him once more. He stuck his hands outwards in shock, letting his eyes fall closed as her tongue flicked along his lower lip.

He was so surprised by this, that he didn't really know what was going on. He could hear the sounds of the other three getting up from their seats and exiting the compartment without a word, Pansy smiling against his lips as she pulled away and began biting his neck. Draco stared over her shoulder towards the compartment wall, not sure what to do about the situation.

"Pansy." He said softly.

"Hmmm?" She replied, nuzzling against his neck, kissing and biting softly, rubbing her body against his. He could feel her hands beginning to remove his tie from around his collar all together, and she had begun going for the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He let out a breath of pleasure as her other hand massaged between his legs. He couldn't remember the last time he had really touched a woman, he had been so busy with running errands for the Dark Lord he just hadn't had the energy or the time.

"I'm having some fun with you before we go for the summer." She said, pressing her lips hard against his own for a moment. "We won't have time after this."

"Pansy, I don't think this is a very good idea." He said to her, as her mouth began moving down his chest, which was now exposed. She ignored him, and he didn't like it. He put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her off of him onto the seat beside him, looking at her in anger.

She stared at him for a moment, a soft smirk on her face.

"Do you not listen?" He snapped, grabbing hold of his shirt and beginning to do it back up. "I said no."

Her smirk faded into a pout, and she rolled over on the seat, not speaking to him. He had always had Pansy after him, but he had never truly desired her in the way she desired him. He knew she would never stop trying to be with him, or his family name. The name Malfoy seemed to attract all the wrong sort of women into his life. He sighed, grabbing his tie from the floor and pulling it back over his head.

"Why do you have to be so cold?!" She wailed, staring at him with her eyes, painfully piercing into him. "Why can't you just, let me in? You're always pushing me away Draco, I just don't understand what goes through your head."

"I don't have the time for a relationship Pansy." He said coldly, leaning back against the seat and staring blankly at the wall. "I have too much going on for that."

She whimpered, pressing her lips to his ear and kissing it gently. He moved away from her, scowling at her.

"Just, stop it." He said. She looked a little frightened.

"Fine!" She snapped, slamming her palms down in a spoiled manner. "Just sit there with your goddamn arrogant attitude, always thinking you're better then everyone else. How are you ever going to find a girl when you think you are above every single one that wanders into your life?"

"I haven't really had the chance to meet many have I?" He said to her. "I've been going to Hogwarts."

She opened her mouth, looking devastated.

"What's wrong with me?!" She squealed, her eyes watering slightly. "You never used to have a problem with taking me up to the tower and having your way with me, what's so different now? I thought you loved me."

"There is a difference between love and lust, Pansy." He droned, letting his eyes fall closed a he spoke. "You should have not handed yourself over so easily to me, what sort of a pureblood does that? What kind of a challenge is a girl who will shag me the moment I snap my fingers?"

She gasped.

Then, a loud slap echoed through the compartment, as her hand met his face. He clamped him palm to his cheek in outrage, looking at her as though he was going to murder her.

"You are a prick, Draco!" She hissed, standing from where she had been sitting and adjusting her clothing. Then, tossing her nose in the air arrogantly, she stormed out of the compartment, and left him there sitting alone in shock from being hit.

**A/N: Thanks guys, don't forget to review and tell me what order you would like to know what in!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you very much for all of the positive reviews, they are appreciated! I hope the jumping around isn't getting too frustrating for anyone. These next few chapters will all be in order, now you get to learn how they came about their feelings!**

Chapter Five

_One Month After Seventh Year Graduation_

Draco sat alone and miserable in his room that evening. The sky had opened up over the course of the last few minutes, and rain was hammering down and echoing through the Malfoy Manor. He stared blankly out the large five pained window in the corner, sitting on the soft carpeted floor. A fire crackled to his right, burning a hole through his soul.

Suddenly, a loud banging sounded on his door, making him jump. His parents had been away for nearly a week with the Dark Lord, and he hadn't been expecting any visitors. He stood and walked over to his door cautiously, peeling it back and peering out.

"Blaise?" He asked, his eyebrows lowering in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight."

Blaise grinned wickedly at him, not inviting himself in and just pushing past Draco into the bedroom.

"Bloody hell it's stuffy in here Malfoy." He said, laughing smugly, plopping himself down on the massive king size bed Draco spent his lonely nights in. "What have you been doing all summer, putting yourself on quarantine?"

Draco felt slightly taken back that his friend was here, turning around and shutting the door. He walked over to where his friend sat, his footsteps hardly making a sound against the soft carpet. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his best friend. Blaise was the only person Draco felt had ever truly been there for him, and who wasn't just friends with him out of fear or greed.

Blaise bounced on the bed slightly, running his hands across the expensive embroidered duvet.

He let out a low whistle.

"Blaise, what do you want?" Draco repeated, feeling slightly aggravated. He wasn't sure why however, all he had been doing was wallowing in self pity.

"Hadn't heard from you in a month, figured I would pop in." Blaise replied, smirking wickedly as he continued bouncing on the bed softly.

Draco made his way over to the small cabinet on the far side of his room, taking a bottle from its mahogany cupboard and setting it down beside a small crystal cut glass.

"Your parents let you have an alcohol cabinet in your bedroom?" Blaise asked quietly. Draco turned to see the boy with one eyebrow raised, still smirking slightly.

"Do you honestly think that my parents ever come up here?" Draco hissed angrily, as he pored himself a large glass of straight fire whiskey. He left the bottle remaining open and took the glass in his hand, titling its contents into his mouth and letting it slide down his throat. He cringed slightly as it burned his insides.

"Well, good Malfoy, you are getting a head start." Blaise laughed, standing up and making his way over to the cabinet. "Thanks for offering me some."

Draco put his own glass back down as Blaise reached into the cabinet and took out his own glass.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking the bottle and poring himself and Blaise a glass each.

"I am taking you out tonight." Said Blaise, tapping his glass against Draco's and slamming it back without a single blink. "We are going out and having a good time, in downtown London."

Draco stared at him momentarily, snorting softly as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Not happening." He said flatly. The thought of wandering into muggle London made his spine quiver.

"Come on Malfoy!" Blaise said suddenly, making him jump slightly while taking another drink. "When do you ever get to do anything you enjoy? Think about it, all of those girls just waiting for us. Muggle women really aren't that bad, you know. Besides, it isn't like your parents are going to find out you were out partying with muggles, they aren't even here, and mine are gone as well. We should be enjoying our freedom."

"I don't want to be around a bunch of screaming mudbloods." Draco stated, looking at Blaise with a certain Malfoy sternness. "They are revolting and I want nothing to do with them."

"Is that you, or your parents talking?" Blaise asked softly, titling his head slightly as he spoke. Then he slapped his hand hard on Draco's back, making him spit out the sip of whiskey he had just taken. "Come on, get ready. We are going whether you like it or not."

"Zabini, I'm not going anywhere." Draco hissed, walking over to the bed and collapsing into it. "Enough said."

"Look at it this way." Blaise said to him, sitting down beside him and slapping him hard on the leg. "We go there for an hour or so, meet a few descent women, bring them back here. In the morning, we can send them on their way after just having the time of our lives, and never have to speak to them again. If you decide to have a one night stand with muggles, your parents will never know. If you have a one night stand with a pureblood witch, your parents will most definitely figure it out. Take Pansy for instance, she never stops hounding you."

Draco had to admit that Blaise had a point. He looked at the boy, considering his proposal, to his own surprise. Blaise looked back at him, dark hair and eyes scanning over his face as though pleading.

"Come on man." He said, as though begging. "I need to get out, and I really need to get laid!"

Draco tried to keep a straight face, but he released a chuckle, rubbing his face with his hands and shaking his head towards his friend. He pointed his finger at him. Blaise grinned.

"One hour." He said quietly, causing Blaise to stand up and cheer loudly. "That's all, and if every girl in the place turns you down, which they most likely will, then we are leaving. I can't take the terrible smell in those places."

"I won't get turned down when I have sexy Malfoy with me." Blaise announced, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder and nudging him with his hip. "I will have the girls all swooning me just to get a chance to speak to my hot blonde friend, and then we can take them back here, maybe even more then we need."

He winked at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going there to find anyone, I am just keeping you company." Draco droned, sighing. "And I won't be able to stand it for long, so you will have to make it quick. You are buying the drinks to keep me occupied."

Blaise did a small dance on the spot, as though he had just won a life supply of chocolate frogs.

"Alright Malfoy, get dressed, in something attractive, and we will hit the road! And hurry it up, because it's already quarter after twelve."

The moment they apparated in the alley next to the club, Draco felt nauseous. He crinkled his nose in the air, lifting his leg and stepping over piles of rubbish and sewer drains. He felt sick to his stomach already, and the smell of muggles was overpowering.

Blaise was grinning widely.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Draco drawled, watching his friend as he danced to the bass coming from inside the club doors. "If my parents find out that I let you bring muggle girls home to my manor, I will never hear the end of it."

Blaise seemed to ignore him, still dancing slightly as they exited the alley way and made their way towards the front entrance.

"Don't worry about a thing Malfoy, I've got the muggle money." Said Blaise, removing a large wad of paper from his pockets.

"How did you get a hold of that?" Draco asked him, looking it over.

"The goblins will do it for me at Gringotts." Blaise replied, paying the woman at the entrance. She smiled and stamped their hands. "It costs a small fortune of course, but what the hell!"

The club entrance instantly fell into a steep set of darkened stairs. Draco tipped his head back to read the large red lettering above the doorway. It said, 'The Cellar'. It was nearly pitch black as they descended the stairs into a stuffy loud atmosphere. Draco felt uncomfortable, and he didn't recognize the music. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco looked around in disgust. Hundreds of muggles were all crowded together, dancing away in the nearly pitch black club. It was so crowded he could barely see a foot in front of his face, as he struggled to make his way over to the bar.

"How are you going to buy drinks?" Draco hollered over the music. "We aren't of age yet!"

"I have my ways." Said Blaise, smiling as he walked over to the bar towards the woman and whispered something in her ear. Draco watched carefully as his friend pulled his wand from his robes, and uttered some sort of a spell. Draco couldn't help but laugh at Blaise, who had just charmed her.

Blaise turned and winked at him, as the bartender pored them both a drink.

"That will be seven pounds." The woman said loudly. Blaise reached into his pocket and threw down some of the money. Her eyes widened as she took it, Draco assumed it was far too much, but Blaise didn't seem to care as he downed his drink in one slam and winked at him. Draco did the same and they both slammed their drinks down on the counter. They both cringed slightly at the taste of the unfamiliar alcohol.

Blaise slapped him on the back.

"Okay Malfoy, this might be our last time to do something like this before everything turns to utter shit." He said loudly into his ear. "So just try to work with it, and don't throw up."

Draco stuck out his nose, glancing around one more time across the room. There were fake stone pillars and torches on the walls, he assumed the club was meant to look like a dungeon. Blaise gave him another flashy smile, and then began scanning the room. Before he could even make any move, two girls had made their way over, giggling uncontrollably. Blaise smiled at them, wrapping his arm around on of their shoulders and whispering something in her ear, making her smile.

Draco folded his arms across his chest and looked in the other direction, uninterested. He could feel the alcohol begin the run through his blood, and he felt slightly relieved. He watched the people on the dance floor. He had to admit, that it did look fun. His mother had always insisted he learned how to dance, but this was different. It was more like a whole lot of people grinding together.

He bumped Blaise on the shoulder, holding out his hand for more muggle money. Blaise reached into his pockets, both of the girls still hanging off of his shoulders. Draco took the money and made his way back over to the bar, placing it down on the counter.

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" The bartender asked him, winking devilishly at him. He felt sick to his stomach, trying not to look at her.

"Just give me something strong." He said, running his hand through his hair and waiting as she pored him a drink from a bottle near the back. He read the label, it said 'Patrone Tequila'. He didn't know what this was, but he took it anyway. He felt confused as she handed him a small piece of cut up lime.

"You will need it." She said, giggling as he took the drink without thinking twice. It instantly made his stomach want to toss it, and he gagged. She laughed as he took the lime and sucked it dry, without really knowing what it was for. It instantly made him feel better, and he wandered away from the bar back to where Blaise was. Blaise however, was gone, along with those two girls.

Draco looked around the room for them, but his vision was slightly blurred now. Between the drinks he had at home, and whatever that was, he was starting to feel the intoxication. He slumped down on a stool, feeling miserable for himself, not believing he was actually at a muggle club.

What would his father say?

The thought of his father being upset with him suddenly made him feel a little better. Then he thought to himself how thrilling it was, doing something he knew that his parents would not approve of. Maybe he should find a muggle to bring home, just because it was against all wishes of them.

He smirked to himself.

He felt a soft tapping on his shoulder, and spun around, coming face to face with Crabbe and Goyle. They both smiled at him stupidly.

"What are you two doing here?" He heard himself asking, he could hear his own words echoing in his ears, effects of the alcohol.

"Blaise told us to meet you here." Crabbe said, looking around the room. "Where is he?"

"Off trying to shag a few mudbloods." Said Draco flatly, feeling dizzy and much better then he had before. "I don't know where he ran off to."

"There he is." Said Goyle, pointing over to the dance floor. Draco followed his gaze, and there was Blaise, grinding up against two girls on the crowded floor. Draco scowled, he was disgusted with his friends behavior.

"Fancy seeing you here Draco." Said Crabbe, smiling. "Never would have thought."

Draco rolled his eyes, removing some more muggle money from his pocket.

"Me neither boys, me neither." He replied, before taking off back towards the bar. The bartender smiled at him, reaching for another glass and giving him the same he had had before. He took it without saying a word, throwing the money down on the counter and heading back towards his friends, feeling slightly woozy.

He stared back out onto the dance floor. He wasn't sure it if was the alcohol, but somewhere deep inside of him he thought it looked enjoyable.

It was then that Blaise turned to him, signaling for him to come over. Draco did, without hesitation, as though the drinks had made him brain dead. Draco just stood there as Blaise tried to convince him to dance, shaking his head no. Then Blaise pointed his finger towards a girl just feet away, dancing with another girl. She had long straight brown hair from the back, and he couldn't see her face, it was much too dark.

Blaise nudged him. Draco gave him an uninterested look, but Blaise continued to push him. Draco, feeling as if he really didn't have anything to lose, made his way over to where the girl was dancing, and took her hand. She turned and smiled at him, though he still couldn't see her face entirely. She didn't hesitate to grab him around the shoulders and begin swaying her hips to the beat of the song.

Her body was firm and soft in his hands, and for a moment he just stood there, not sure how to dance the way she was. He had forgotten about the smell of mudbloods and the fact that he was disgusted to be here. He felt near drunkenness and that seemed to make things easier, as he began moving his hips with hers. She smelled amazing, and her body was slightly damp from sweat as she rubbed it over his body and between his legs.

He was completely and totally going to regret this in the morning.

She tossed her head this way and that, causing her hair to hit his face and its hypnotic smell enter his nostrils. He felt a slight stiffening in his pants from the way she was moving her body against him, and he pulled her tighter towards him. He heard her giggle softly, as she pushed her lips against his without a word.

He stopped moving altogether, taken back by this. Her lips were luscious and hot, sending warm waves pulsating over his body. He pulled her right against him, as her tongue met with his and he tasted her hot mouth. She moaned softly against his lips, running her fingers through his hair, breath running down his neck. She pulled away from him suddenly in the darkness, and he still couldn't see her face. Being drunk however, this kiss wasn't enough for him, and he had pulled her back against him for a second round.

He never would have guessed this is what he would be doing that evening, standing on a dance floor kissing a muggle. He knew that it was wrong, but it felt so right to him and he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her. She smelled amazing and she felt so good to the touch. He couldn't stop.

He pulled away from her, whispering in her ear.

"What's your name?"

She pulled away from him suddenly, as though taken back by the sound of his voice. He looked at her through the darkness, barely able to see her face. Looking more closely, he saw her eyes of brown and her familiar face.

"Malfoy!?" She screamed, stepping back farther when she realized who he was. He looked a little closer, and suddenly realized. He felt sick, reaching up and whipping away the remnants she had left on his lips, gagging.

"Granger!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Yeah, totally and completely ridiculous, Malfoy being at a club. But, what the hell, why not, it's supposed to make things interesting. Besides, he was drunk and he knew his father would hate it, rebellious little child. I thought of Hermione at a club and figured, well since she is seventeen you never know, and she is a muggle might as well put her there. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Remember feel free to criticize, I know it's a little farfetched, buts it leads to drama so HA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I figured it was time to update, it's been a week or so. Having 4 stories on the go is a lot more work then I had planned, but I am having a blast. I want you all to know that in this fic, I am going to start taking readers suggestions for the plot. So if you have some sort of an idea, I will most likely incorporate it! This is like one of those movies where you get to chose whether the characters live or die etc, except maybe not quite to that extreme.**

**So any ideas, throw them at me and I will respond to you saying whether I will try it or not!**

Chapter Six

Draco and Hermione both stared at each other, mouths open in utter shock.

The fact that Draco had even touched a muggle to begin with was making him woozy, and the fact that it was Granger only added to the sickly feeling beginning to levitate from his insides. She stared at him with those cold yet innocent eyes, not breaking the silence whatsoever.

Of all the people he had ever known, Hermione Granger was not a person he would have expected to see at a club. Her hair was tossed about her shoulders in a deadly fashion, her skin glistening with beaded sweat. Her lips were shimmering and her outfit was revealing, making his eyes wander without realization. Everything about her seemed completely new and unbelievable, and he found himself wondering if this was all just some twisted nightmare he was experiencing back at the Manor.

He reached down and began brushing himself off, as though he was sickened by the thought of her body coming in contact with his.

She was running her hand nervously through her hair, now looking around the club as though forgetting his presence.

The music from the club echoed through Draco's ears, far too loud if you asked him. Neon lights were darting around, passing on her face from time to time and making him feel even more sickly. He decided he wanted to be around her no longer, and he turned on his heel without a word to her, taking off back towards the bar, pride damaged. The alcohol in his blood made his head dizzy, and his legs feel like jelly, as he stumbled his way over to the bar stools and thumped himself down silently.

Crabbe and Goyle were still standing there, both staring at him and snickering softly. He realized that they must have seen what had just happened, and he turned to them with a killing scowl.

Both of their smirks faded at once, and they were silent.

Draco did not have to say a word to strike fear into the eyes of the people around him, he just did it.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, reaching over and snatching Crabbe's drink right from under his nose, and downing it in one fast swallow. His eyes blurred slightly as he glanced back to where Granger had been standing.

She was gone.

Blaise was no where to be seen anymore. Draco looked around the club in a violent rage, his face burning with anger. He just wanted to grab Blaise and kill him for ever dragging him there to begin with. In this cold damp place with muggles, what was he thinking?

Draco reached up and touched his lips where Hermione's had kissed him, and he shuddered. He couldn't believe that for a moment in time he had actually enjoyed her, and her touch.

Once more he shuddered, resting his head in his hands and letting his eyes fall closed to the sound of the muggle music. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle whispering even over the noise, but he chose to ignore them. He didn't understand how so many purebloods could be here, betraying their faith.

His pale fingers laced with emerald and silver rings, he trailed the edge up his glass with his thumb, dwelling on thoughts and wanting to go home.

CRASH!

Draco's head snapped around to look for the source of the sound, as girls in the club began screaming and the entire of the people began looking around in fear. The music stopped and everyone was quiet.

Draco could feel his own heart thumping heavily in his chest, as he looked around.

Then, the lights went out, and all was black.

More girls began to scream, and the club began to bustle in a whirlwind and frenzy. People darted for the exits, but they were locked. Men began attempting to break down the door, as another boom sounded, and the ceiling above them came collapsing down. Draco threw his arms over his head, ducking underneath the bar counter and shielding his eyes as the entire room was clouded in dust.

When the rubble had settled, he stuck his head out cautiously. Many people were moaning in agony from the collapse, sobbing. On the far side of the room the sounds of another group of men trying desperately to break through the side exit could be heard.

Then the room went incredible cold. Draco looked around the club desperately, not being able to see inches in front of his face. He could feel his breath seizing in his chest, and goose bumps rising over his arms. This feeling was all too familiar to him, and he realized what was happening. He reached into the pocket of his robes, removing his wand and pointing it in front of him blindly.

What were Dementors doing in downtown muggle London?

Another crashing sound could be heard, and the front door of the club was shattered open, revealing the dim lighting from the main street above. More screams went off, as people ran from the door to the back of the club. Draco could just barely see now, his hand shaking as he got up from the floor and stood watching and waiting for the creatures to enter.

He let his eyes fall closed and concentrated very hard on something which made him happy.

He could not think of anything, and he was beginning to panic.

He was shaking all over as his mind wandered to flying his broom, high over the tops of trees, away from all of this and away from his life. A soft smile spread across his lips, and his eyes darted open, and he muttered the words of the Patronus spell.

People around him shielded their eyes as a shining silver light passed from the end of his wand, taking the form of a large and ferocious dragon. Draco smirked wildly as he shielded his own eyes from the spells brightness, and stepped back against the bar counter. The dragon roared with a deadly flare in its eyes, and turned its head towards the club entrance, as waves of Dementors began pouring inside, their cloaked figures blackened against the street light above.

More people screamed, trying desperately to escape through the exits, scrambling and pushing in panic. Draco watched as many of them fell to the floor, their souls being drained from them and their eyes emptying. He gasped as he saw of a group of three Dementors catch sight of him, and began gliding in his direction.

His dragon patronus roared, and came crashing down on two of them with its mighty claws and beating wings. The Dementors shrieked loudly, recoiling back from where they had come. The third Dementor slipped past, and was lunging towards Draco's with full speed. As it came closer Draco began panicking, not being able to cast another spell without losing his patronus altogether.

He shielded his eyes, waiting for the Dementor to close the gap between them.

Suddenly, there was another vile shriek, and Draco opened his eyes instantly. He turned and hollered at his dragon loudly, calling it to him. The Patronus turned to him and began his direction, as the small silver otter fought off the Dementor who had been after him. Draco knew that patronus, he had seen it before.

Hermione Granger was now standing beside him, wand pointed and patronus fighting off several more Dementors which had began coming their way. Draco looked at Hermione and then back at the battle, and felt a great wave of relief that she had been there to save him.

She did not look at him as she lunged forwards and continued to fight the creatures off. He joined in with her, beckoning his dragon forwards as another patronus emerged from the crowd, in the shape of an eagle.

He knew this patronus to be Blaise's, and he laughed out loud now at the fact that the Dementors were failing at their attempts to overrun them.

Draco normally would not have interfered, since they were most likely sent from the Dark Lord, but being as they were attacking him as well, he had no choice. The three patronus snapped and clawed and whirled around in a silver shimmering frenzy, and the Dementors just kept coming.

Many muggles were wailing and coughing in fear, and Draco realized there were too many. He turned to Blaise.

"We have to get out of here!" He yelled over the noise of the screaming and running people. Most of the muggles who had not been kissed were now long gone, and the rest were lost causes anyway.

Draco whistled to his patronus, turning and taking off towards the side exit. His pointed his wand towards it, as his dragon thudded the floor, running after him. Blaise was at his heel, as they blasted through the door and took off down the dark alleyway and away from the Dementors. Draco didn't look back, he just continued running.

Then a loud yell came from behind him, and he spun around to see Blaise had fallen to the hard ground. He spun back around and backtracked, grabbing hold of Blaise's wrists and pulling him to his feet. His heart raced in his chest as they continued to run, the sound of footsteps closely behind them.

He turned to look, it was Hermione.

She was chasing after them, turning around occasionally to fire shots from her wand back in the direction from where they had come. He guessed she must be following them because they were the only people she knew she could live through the night with. Then the cold feeling began to subside slightly, and Draco knew the Dementors had lost them.

He slowed down his running, his breathing heavy and his arms tired. He stopped in the middle of the alleyway as Blaise and Hermione caught up, turning back nervously to see if they had been followed.

The lamp post above them flickered violently, as the power came back on.

They all stood there for a moment, struggling to catch their breath.

Hermione did not say a word to them, she merely rested herself on her knees, staring at the ground beneath her. Draco dismissed his patronus, and Blaise did the same, and they both placed their wands firmly away in their pockets. Then they both stared at her, sneering and malicious. Draco thought to himself now would be the perfect time to have his revenge on Hermione Granger.

He realized then that she was sobbing.

"Why are you crying Granger?" Blaise asked, before Draco had the chance.

She lifted her head and wiped her tears away, sniffing quietly.

"My friend, she was back there, she's dead." She replied.

Draco stared at her with cold eyes, not knowing what to do or say. He had never once in his entire life felt the need to be sorry for Granger, and it was a first.

He turned to Blaise viciously.

"This is all your fault you dumb prat!" He spat, stepping towards him. Blaise threw his hands in the air.

"Draco, come on, how was I supposed to know?" He spluttered. "Stepping back as Draco came towards him. Draco lunged forwards, grabbing Blaise by the robes and yanking him forwards.

"STOP!" Hermione cried, walking towards them and trying to break them apart. "We need to work together right now, or we will die!"

Draco stopped what he was doing, releasing Blaise and letting him fall to the alley floor, choking and gasping. He turned to Hermione, who suddenly looked frightened. She threw her wand forwards in defense, its tip pointed between his eyes. He laughed mockingly, and stepped closer so her wand touched his skin.

Her hand was shaking, but she held her position.

"Could you really do it Granger?" He asked coolly, not breaking contact with her gaze. She clenched her jaw, twisting her wand slightly, pinching his skin.

"Go ahead, I know you want to do it."

He watched her swallow roughly, and then she lowered her wand without a word, tucking it in the pocket of her pants. She looked away from him, ending the eye contact. They both watched as Blaise raised himself from the ground, rubbing his arms in pain.

"We need to get out of here." He said groggily, massaging his head. "Before those things catch us. What the fuck were they doing in muggle London anyway?"

"There have been several attacks lately." Hermione said, looking behind her to make sure none were coming their way. "All over Britain, and they are getting worse. You should know that, you are part of Voldemort's inner circle."

Blaise cringed at the sound of the Dark Lords name.

There was a screech in front of them, as a large beam of light cascaded into the starry sky. The three looked up, as the image of a green skull roared above them, its snake like tongue wiggling against the blanket of stars.

Death Eaters.

"Shit." Draco muttered under his breath, exchanging nervous looks with Blaise. "If they see us here, we will be killed."

Blaise nodded.

Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He held out his hands and readied for dissaparation.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast from ahead, and Draco stepped backwards without thinking. At the last second he caught sight of Blaise dissaparating, and as he also vanished, he felt his foot brush against Grangers. As his stomach lurched and he was lunged back onto the cool grass of the Malfoy Manner, he realized what he had done.

She had come with him, and they were both laying flat on the ground next to each other, struggling to breathe. He looked at her in disgust, and stood instantly, brushing himself off. He scowled down at her, as she pulled herself up also.

"Granger, get the hell off of my property!" He hissed, reaching for his wand and pointing it towards her.

She froze where she stood.

"Malfoy, I can't." She whimpered.

"What do you mean you can't!?" He bellowed, walking closer to her. "Just apparate home!"

"Malfoy, that blast right before we left." She said softly, her eyes watering and her hands shaking. "It was shot right towards my parent's apartments, and there was nothing left."

**A/N: Well thank you for reading. If you are reading this message it means that you were interested enough to finish this chapter, and that is a good thing! I wanted a chapter with action and suspense, and a reason for Hermione to end up with Draco. So that was my idea, and I think it was a not bad one!:) Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and any feedback or ideas would be just magical! **


End file.
